


女装提米xxx（忘记名字了）

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam





	1. Chapter 1

提姆扯了扯领口，略紧身的连衣裙套在他的身上布料扎得他有点痒——他实在是搞不懂女孩子们为什么喜欢穿有蕾丝花边的衣服，那些精致的、细小的装饰品让他的脖子难受极了。再加上腿上的长筒袜感觉不停地往下掉——提姆吸了一口气，感觉自己一转动就能让腰部崩开几条线。

然而更难的，是面对坐在对面羞涩微笑的大男孩——他的挚友，康-艾尔。以提姆敏锐的观察力，康——或者此时应该称为康纳——一见到他就流露了好感，而且在交谈过程中时不时紧张地说话卡壳，害羞地偷瞄他——

乖宝宝提姆不知所措，尽量避开康纳的视线，然而却换来了康纳更明显的举措。  
红罗宾心中都开始祈求哪个地方能喊一声“超级小子”，来摆脱如此尴尬的局面。他脑海里不禁回想起前几个星期的对话，对，一切的根源就是来源于那时候——

 

“天哪——我实在是写不出来了。”  
在康纳第十次发出哀嚎的时候，提姆终于忍不住走向他了。他略微扫了一遍康纳手边凌乱的资料——看来超级小子在培养罐里没有学习过写报告的技能，无论是资料还是笔记都一团糟，根本没有按顺序整理过。

“我不是把我的报告借给你了吗？”提姆皱了皱眉头，但康纳有气无力地抬了抬胳膊：“唉……小罗，你的报告是很完美——但是也太完美了，我……我不知道怎么下手，我怕抄得太明显被蝙蝠侠看出来。”

这点提姆倒是同意，蝙蝠侠一向不同意他在这方面帮助他的队友：“你以前和夜翼搭档的时候就没有这个问题吗？”  
“夜翼和我一起熬夜，他也赶不完报告。”提姆倒是对这个答案不奇怪，一开始迪克单飞的时候十分开心，然而当上警察之后每天用各种零食披萨优惠券贿赂他让他帮他写报告。

此时指针又指向了12点钟，康纳叹了口气，挠了挠头发感觉自己又要和卢瑟近了一步。提姆看着他无可奈何又看回报告的样子，又瞧了瞧四周——现在泰坦塔几乎是没有其他人了，黑夜也给大厦里唯一灯火通明的房间染上了寂静的氛围。他脑海里慢慢浮现的是他和康纳第一次在泰坦塔见面的场景，也是一个深夜——

“小罗，怎么——你要在这里陪着我吗？”康纳转过头，露出微笑。  
“啊……不是，我也快走了……”  
提姆收起自己的胡思乱想，在康纳死过一次又回来之后，一切都改变了。他们之间的关系已经是提姆无法定论的了，或许只要提姆先大胆一点……

“唉，那看来只有闪电小子了……”康纳喃喃自语，却看到巴特抱着一大堆零食正要走出泰坦塔，“你已经写完了——？！”康纳大叫。

“呃，有人帮我搞定~”巴特一瞬间到了两人中间，拿起康纳的报告：“看来你进度不佳嘛，超级小子——”  
“谁帮你写？闪电侠可不会帮你搞定——你不会去找了海少侠吧？”康纳疑惑地盯着他，巴特翻了个白眼，“当然不是！我找了我粉丝协会的会长，他们可是很爱我的！愿意帮我搞定报告，而且质量也很高。”

我看是零食投喂小组组长吧。提姆在内心默默记下，回去要好好调查闪电小子后援会，他可不放心这样一个网络机构过目泰坦的事宜……“闪电小子，超级小子，一般来说给联盟以外的人看资料可是……”

“这样就加入了是吧？”“是啊，这个就是Facebook上的讨论组——超级小子粉丝组，还是有官方认证的。你看——哇，这个后援会会长真是厉害呢，办了这么多次你的粉丝交流会，还有定期捐款——看这个成员数目她的管理能力也很厉害。”“你怎么知道这么多？”“都是海少侠告诉我的，他平时喜欢回答关于海洋生物和亚特兰蒂斯的问题啥的……所以他在Quota上有一个自己的粉丝主页，那里是他的大本营。你看——这个组长应该是实名，缇娜•德雷克……看起来是个可爱的女孩子咯！”“呵……别傻了，小罗不会同意的对吧？诶，罗宾……？”

红罗宾已经消失了。

 

这是第一次提姆落荒而逃。他开着战机回到韦恩庄园，无视了叽叽喳喳的大哥、冷言冷语的二哥和上蹿下跳的蝙蝠崽子，快步走到自己房门门口用五道安全锁瞳孔指纹双重验证之后走进房间，紧紧抱住了自己的“超级小子桃皮绒双面等身抱枕”。

没错，提姆•德雷克是个不折不扣的超级小子迷弟。谁规定蝙蝠家族不能把超人当爱豆？传说中最好的罗宾迪克不也是对超人爱得死去活来买超人的T恤内裤和套套，搞得杰森每次上床的时候都尴尬得要死。而提姆又怎么不能喜欢超级小子呢？当然，提姆是个好青年，他分得清真人和RPS的区别，他喜欢超级小子——因为超级小子的形象比超人更完美——他了解超人或者说是克拉克•肯特，一位善良朴实的乡村男孩，从小接受着良好的教育有着一个开心的童年，长大之后也有着正直的价值观。而超级小子却不一样，他在实验室里长大，有着超人的血统但也有莱克斯•卢瑟的基因；他面临许多困惑，年轻又早熟，但在这一切之后他却依然选择和他们并肩作战，在经历过死亡之后依然保持着他纯朴的内心……啊，诸如此类的吹捧提姆可以说得上三天三夜。

于是提姆不知不觉就混成了超级小子官方后援会的会长，为了这个官方认证，他还在夜巡的时候缠着布鲁斯让他给正义联盟的粉丝团体颁发“会员认证”的牌子。

而现在，提姆痛心疾首地后悔当初甘当“低头族”，堕入社交网络的大坑，现在他的手机上消息不断——后援会里为了超级小子本尊的加入热闹的跟过年一样……天哪，康纳还特意加了他！

提姆犹犹豫豫地看着那个新的好友申请，想着如果康纳知道红罗宾的真名，肯定一瞬间就知道这个“缇娜•德雷克”是谁了……可是在迷弟的内心又十分挣扎，非常想摁下那个“通过键”然后和自己的爱豆愉快地聊天，然而——

“等等杰森，你别进去——提姆这个年纪的孩子总是很敏感的……”“算了吧迪克，他不过又为了他那个愚蠢的暗恋对象——”门口传出杰森和迪克争吵的声音，不一会杰森推开门大步走进来，盯着抱着等身抱枕的提姆投过来一个厌恶的眼神。

“再次申明，大红。”提姆跳起来义正言辞地维护自己的形象，“我不粉真人，我粉的是超级小子，所以从这个意义上来说——”

“从这个意义上来说你没有暗恋他——至少没有暗恋真人。”杰森扫了一眼满房间贴的乱七八糟的超级小子海报，还有一张超级大的超级小子事件地图，露出一个不屑的假笑，“不懂你们这些宅男的审美，每个程序员一定要有一个胸大无脑智商完全不如他的幻想对象吗？”

“大红——”“杰森——！你在提姆面前说什么呢？！”迪克挡在了他面前，说实话提姆不喜欢他鸟妈妈的姿态，有点保护过头了。“我们说好不能攻击提姆和他那些小心思的……这个年纪的男孩子都……”

“你像他这么大的时候都有换了十几个女朋友了！”杰森把趴在床上的小红鸟拽过来，完全无视了后者有气无力了地说了一声“大多数人智商都不如我，包括你”，“而现在他却不去泡妞而是去迷恋一个什么——6岁的半氪星男孩？这简直是耻辱。”

“而你像他这么大的时候性幻想对象是你的义兄？”迪克话音刚落杰森就涨红了脸，“别以为我不知道，小翅膀——每个人都会有这样的时候……”

提姆感觉头痛，一丁点都不想夹在大哥和二哥之间，然而此时房间里纷纷扰扰的声音已经把达米安吸引来了。听着哒哒哒的脚步声，提姆就知道不光那个小恶魔来了，他那个小三岁的小小男友也跟着他一起来凑热闹了。

“哼，蠢货德雷克，你又在意淫那个半氪星人吗？”达米安笑着站在门口，“也只有你会看上那些愚蠢的半氪星人。”

“达米安，我也是半氪星人……”乔可怜巴巴地站在达米安的身后，如果他长出一对狗耳朵一条狗尾巴那么现在一定无精打采地耷拉着了。见到小男友委屈的眼神，达米安不屑地说了声“TT”，亲昵地伏在他耳边说了句“你可是我看上的人，怎么能相提并论。”

好了，现在连小恶魔都要在他面前撒狗粮了。提姆恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，被乔又黏上了的达米安却对他露出一个得意的笑容——

 

“够了！”提姆实在是受不了吵着吵着快要搞在一起的大哥二哥和无时无刻散发着愉快粉红泡泡的达米安与乔，“不要再来插手我的事情了！”说罢使劲把迪克和杰森往外推。

“提姆，我们只是担心你！”“走吧迪克，小红都烦你了……”  
提姆使了劲地关上门，总算松了口气倚在门上拿出手机——那条好友提醒还明晃晃地闪烁着，粉丝群里炸开了锅好奇一向沦为网瘾少女的会长为何现在不上线了。不行……不能和康纳扯上关系。提姆最后一点理智告诫自己，深吸一口气准备点下拒绝的按钮……

然而这时候，一条紧急新闻毫无征兆地跳了出来——

“哥谭首富布鲁斯•韦恩公布恋情，对象竟然是星球日报的记者。”

提姆摁下了通过的按钮。

 

是的，提姆现在追悔莫及，所谓才智无双红罗宾居然在关键时刻不理智……被别人塞了一口狗粮就失了心智，还沉迷、沉迷男色？

还要怪康纳——没错，超级小子的任务量翻了一倍，泰坦成员都纷纷猜测超级小子到底是做了什么让红罗宾生气。每次见到康纳对着他小心翼翼、百般顺从的样子，提姆就更加生气了——他就是太好、太完美了，对待缇娜•德雷克的时候也一点爱豆的高冷气质都没有，反而总是对她亲近讨好，甚至会寄来各种昂贵的化妆品和首饰来答谢她代写报告之恩。以至于最后康纳三番四次哀求缇娜出来见面，他才会稀里糊涂地答应下来。

最后一击来源于史蒂芬妮——当他最亲爱的闺蜜答应下来“帮他”出席与康纳的见面，他可没想到史蒂芬妮帮忙的方式不是代替他去，而是趁他补眠的时候把他捆起来换上连衣裙和假发，迷迷糊糊地送到康纳的面前。当他吃到一口咖啡味的冰淇淋骤然清醒之时，他才意识到自己已经坐在紧张兮兮的超级小子面前进行着一场约会，而不远处迪克、杰森、达米安、史蒂芬妮、卡珊……蝙蝠家族一大堆人丢下把守的地盘，就为了来看红罗宾的笑话。

提姆含泪咽下一口牛扒，懊悔不已地看着康纳掏出两张游乐场的门票用肯特家祖传的狗狗眼眼巴巴地盯着他。他可没办法拒绝康纳的眼神啊！


	2. Chapter 2

作为一个日理万机、晨昏颠倒的集团总裁外加蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯•韦恩又一次艰辛地结束了一个复杂的收购案。在超过64小时没睡觉之后，达米安不得不拉住暴怒的父亲防止他把蓝大个揍死（没错，氪星人和机器人不在蝙蝠家的道德范畴内）。现在，布鲁斯总算安心补眠之后迎来了他没有工作骚扰的周末，他在清晨端着一杯咖啡缓缓走进餐厅，然后——

他看到了一张煞白煞白的脸。

布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的超能力才没让自己尖叫出来，仔细一看其实是他的三儿子提姆•德雷克贴着一张还滴着水的、晶莹剔透的面膜。而后者正面不改色地切下一块培根塞进嘴里。

布鲁斯环视一周，迪克心安理得地一边翻着手机一边咬着牛角包，达米安也异常乖巧没有任何嘲笑继兄的意思，穿着围裙的杰森甚至拿着平底锅戳了戳提姆，以温和的嗓音说：“还想再来个太阳蛋吗，小红？”

“不用了，我不能吃太多。”面膜很显然限制了提姆的面部表情，他只能抽动着嘴角挤出一小段话。

“你傻了，小翅膀。”迪克的目光完全没有从手机上移开，“小红鸟吃太多可穿不下那件chicco mao。”

布鲁斯盯着小心翼翼嚼着培根的提姆，又看看其他几个异常安静的儿子，感觉自己来到了平行世界。

提姆丝毫没有在意布鲁斯的目光，抬起手熟练地将面膜从下往上撕下来叠好扔进垃圾桶，将脸上残留的精华液视若无物，慢条斯理地说着：“我不喜欢那件裙子，领口太低——”

“德雷克，你的胸肌不错，撑得起来。”嚼着松饼的达米安突然冒出来一句。

“不，我不会再听你们的意见了。”提姆放下刀叉，擦了擦嘴顶着一脸水汪汪的精华液就走了，“上次你们非要我穿的香奈儿吓了康纳一跳，我觉得应该穿得可爱一点——短裤和针织衫什么的。”

“不，小红，穿裙子才有女人味！”杰森的话和迪克达米安的笑声一样此起彼伏。

 

布鲁斯还没从这一场闹剧中反应过来——他还记得自己养的是四个儿子而不是三个儿子一个女儿？他目睹了提姆从阿尔弗雷德身边匆匆经过（而阿福也接受程度良好，难道这个家里是他脑子坏了？），然后进入卫生间轻车熟路地洗脸再拿出一大堆瓶瓶罐罐和粉扑什么之类的。布鲁斯可完全不认识那些东西。紧接着——布鲁斯就看到提姆穿着一件特别可爱的针织衫和短裤出来了。更可怕的是，他戴了假发化了妆，就像是他之前出女装任务一样把自己打扮得像个可爱的邻家女孩（如果说是那些任务激发了提姆的女装癖，布鲁斯愿意出巨资造时光机去殴打过去的自己）。

 

看着提姆拿着小挎包兴高采烈地出去，甚至阿尔弗雷德也微笑着说早点回来——布鲁斯在自己气绝身亡前脑子飞速地转动，回忆起了刚才的那几个字眼——康纳？超级小子康•艾尔？现在蝙蝠侠需要和超人谈谈了。

 

一般来说，当蝙蝠侠用蝙蝠洞呼叫超人的时候，要不然就是世界到了生死存亡的关头，要不然就是正义联盟其他成员暗地里被神秘组织控制了。而当布鲁西宝贝用手机呼叫克拉克的时候，一定是一场甜蜜的约会邀请。

而现在，当克拉克收到布鲁斯用蝙蝠洞传来的语音消息，他很明显没带上蝙蝠侠的面罩而是用平常慵懒甜美的嗓音气急败坏地说要和他“认真谈谈”。克拉克虎躯一震，浏览了一遍最新的保险项目。

等到了瞭望塔，克拉克几乎是早有预料地看着布鲁斯在他进入房间的那一刻就启动红太阳灯，然后结结实实地揍了他一拳。被打飞出去的时候克拉克第一次感觉到了脑震荡是什么滋味，人生犹如回马灯一般在他面前闪现过去，然后他清醒了——是的，在蝙蝠侠面前他的秘密可能瞒得住吗？摇摇晃晃站起来的克拉克立马跪下，以最真挚的眼神注视着布鲁斯——

“布鲁斯我错了，我不是有意要瞒着你达米安和乔在约会的！”

蝙蝠侠面具下的表情渐渐转成疑惑，他放下了拳头：“达米安和乔？你在说什么——？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，想要站起来但被布鲁斯瞪了一眼，还是乖乖跪着了。

“我是说你另一个儿子。”

“康纳？我可没帮他瞒着什么！”

“笨蛋，我不是这个意思。”克拉克看到布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“你知道康纳现在在约会吗？”

“噢，我知道。”克拉克看到布鲁斯又面目狰狞了起来，“呃……他，他好像在网上认识了一个女孩子。具体我也不是很清楚，据说是个普通女孩。”

“那个女孩的名字——叫做提姆•德雷克。”布鲁斯逼近克拉克，“不过现在看来，我还要顺便和你谈谈达米安和乔的问题。”

 

克拉克心情忐忑带着炒面外卖回到家，推开门只看到康纳坐在沙发上玩手机。

“乔在房间里，”康纳头也不抬地盯着手机，“他一回来就嘟嘟囔囔地说什么他男朋友要和他分手了，他才多大啊——我买的蛋糕他也不吃，克拉克你劝劝他吧。”

克拉克瞥了一眼桌上的蛋糕盒，再瞥了一眼紧闭的房门，心里默念了一句儿砸爸爸真是对不起你了悄悄放下了炒面。他转过头看着面前另一个儿子，正双手握着触屏键盘飞快地打着字，想都不用想就知道是他和他那个约会对象——克拉克心里盘算着达米安和乔可能要吹了，不过没关系他们只是拉过手亲过嘴的早恋关系，他不着急去安慰小儿子。他感觉康纳比较要紧——且不说康纳有多少魅力能吸引最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾不惜男扮女装与他约会，万一这两个青少年擦枪走火——好的来讲是康纳接受了缇娜的真实身份两人干柴烈火结果自己被布鲁斯一脚踹飞，坏的来讲是康纳被缇娜的真实身份吓得够呛一不小心下手轻则骨折重则危及人命，到时候估计自己和康纳要被布鲁斯做成氪星人刺身才解气。

于是，本着为了儿子的未来（和自己的幸福），克拉克装模作样地关切地看着康纳：“又出去约会了？还聊着呢。”

“嗯。”康纳不耐烦地回答了一句，眼睛很紧紧盯在屏幕上。

“康纳，我们这样的超级英雄——要谨慎考虑，”克拉克语重心长地说着，想了想又加了一句：“而且网上认识的人一般不可靠，说不定你不清楚她家里人呢。”

“你自己还不是鬼鬼祟祟地找了个男朋友，克拉克。”康纳皱起眉头露出不太高兴的样子，“我和乔问你你都不承认，但你还不是经常带着一种古龙水的味道回来——你现在就有，你刚才肯定就去找那个阔佬了。”

克拉克赶紧嗅了嗅自己的衣领，他以前这么会这么粗心大意呢？但这下康纳露出一副“你少管我”的叛逆少年模样盯着他，克拉克还想说点什么最里面房间的门嘭一下倒在地上，乔一下子呜咽着冲进克拉克的怀里。

“呜呜——爸爸，达米安说我再也见不到他了——”  
克拉克心一瞬间软下来，想着自己即使被做成氪星人拼盘也要去和布鲁斯求情。

“哎呀，哪个班的小姑娘让你这么留念啊，乔。”康纳笑着帮他擦眼泪，“你才十岁。”

乔对着康纳做了个鬼脸：“达米安不是姑娘，他是个男孩子——非常可爱的男孩子！”康纳的笑容僵住了。

“完蛋了，肯特家就剩我一个直男了。”康纳耸了耸肩，“你们这是要让氪星人绝后了。”

可惜你也不是。克拉克心想，他突然灵机一动：“康纳，要不然你请你的女朋友来家里吃个饭呗？或者你去她家里吃饭。我觉得还是要了解一下她家里人。”

“这么快就见家长——？呃，我不知道缇娜会不会同意。”康纳皱起眉头，“我们才交往一个月……”

“只是来大都会，不用回堪萨斯。”克拉克补上一句，“我只是想见见她，毕竟如果你们要结婚，你还要向她坦白我们的超级英雄身份……”

“我没想过这么遥远的问题，”康纳涨红了脸，“不过——我会试着问问她。”

 

很显然，克拉克没预料到红罗宾竟然能为超级小子委曲求全到这个地步。在经历两个星期之后，“缇娜”终于定下了来肯特家小公寓的行程。而从康纳反反复复的电话和约会，克拉克揪心地看出康纳对缇娜是真心的，而等到那一天真正到来了，克拉克绝对是目瞪口呆地看着康纳温柔地牵着女装红罗宾站在他的门口。

“克拉克，这是我的女朋友缇娜•德雷克。”康纳幸福地笑着像个傻瓜，克拉克却听着红罗宾温柔可人地依偎在康纳身边说“叔叔您好，我是缇娜”然后一阵恶寒。

“康纳的女朋友来了吗，是个漂亮的大——”乔看到提姆的那一刻吓得把手里的PS4摔在了地上，目瞪口呆地看着提姆款款走到他面前，摸了摸他的头说“康纳，你的弟弟真可爱”。

不，康纳，这样虚伪的爱情不会幸福的。克拉克眼前恍惚出现了蝙蝠侠开始做氪星人体能测试时露出的微笑，乔看到了达米安把氪石塞进他圣诞节袜子时露出的微笑。

 

然而过了十分钟，克拉克见到缇娜使个眼色就让康纳忙前忙后，一边急着用热视线加热咖啡一边又怕缇娜发现，从此他们终于懂得红罗宾让超级小子舍身挡子弹指哪打哪的原理。肯特两父子不禁感叹，提姆•德雷克唯一的面具是乖宝宝红罗宾，其他时间之外都是小恶魔红罗宾。

这样一来也挺好。乐观主义超人不禁自我安慰，如果提姆和康纳真的成了，提姆一定会在布鲁斯面前为他的岳父美言几句的。

然而他的美梦还没做多久，康纳起身去洗手间的片刻提姆的微笑就转瞬消失，变成蝙蝠侠最可怕的表情——  
“其他我不多说，”提姆眯起眼睛，面无表情地抬起刀狠狠地戳在牛排上，盘子传来一声清脆的碎裂声——肯特父子俩双双打了个寒战，然而小红鸟依然盯着他们:“不许告诉其他人，也不许告诉康纳——你们明白我的意思吧。”

克拉克和乔如小鸡啄米似地点着头，他们毫不怀疑最得蝙蝠侠真传的罗宾下一秒会掏出氪石灭口。

 

3.  
朋友们，你知道人生三大错觉吗？

虽然网上说法众说纷纭，但推特小能手红罗宾自然清楚，无论前两个是什么，最后一个总会是“她喜欢我”。这种幽默辛辣的讽刺也博得了总是繁忙的咖啡小王子一笑，毕竟这的确是大部分直男的内心想法。


	3. Chapter 3

朋友们，你知道人生三大错觉吗？

虽然网上说法众说纷纭，但推特小能手红罗宾自然清楚，无论前两个是什么，最后一个总会是“她喜欢我”。这种幽默辛辣的讽刺也博得了总是繁忙的咖啡小王子一笑，毕竟这的确是大部分直男的内心想法。

 

然而他没预料到这件事情会发生在他自己身上。

当他再一次（他都数不清楚几次了）精心打扮“被迫”赴康纳的邀请穿着小裙子和他度过一个美好的晚餐之后，康纳害羞地在烛光下递给他一个礼盒——提姆已经习惯性地收下，因为他很明白他自己推脱不掉康纳善良诚恳的眼神，最终他也会偷偷提高给克拉克的奖金来“还钱”。

当他打开盒子的时候他吓坏了，那是一条漂亮的钻石项链。虽然它看起来非常简单甚至比提姆的领带都便宜的多，但提姆非常喜欢——

“所以……一个月约会纪念？”

提姆惊讶地看着康纳才意识到他在说些什么，等到他属于义警的那部分思维终于活跃起来把一长串事情联系在一起之后，他终于确认康纳一直是把他视为他的“女朋友”。天哪，一直单纯地粉着爱豆的理科思维小红鸟陷入了极大的挣扎之中，且不说他的确一直隐瞒了自己的性别和真实身份，还可以用一般人的话来说，就是“玩弄了”康纳的感情，更不要说把自己也搞得脑子混沌甚至在上次战斗之后对着路人条件反射说“你的口红是什么色号的”。从此之后，卡西看自己的眼神都怪怪的了。

悲痛的提姆不知道如果处理这段复杂的关系，最终深思熟虑之后找到了一个他认知范围内最可信赖的人——迪克•格雷森。他这位义兄毋庸置疑是行走的荷尔蒙，进击的人形自走炮，在被二哥收服之前成为哥谭八卦小报的金主爸爸，而所有社交媒体都乐于调侃他一长串的前女友。因此提姆相信迪克一定会给他一个很好的解决方法。

 

“我认为这一切充满了欺骗。” 

“呃，提姆？”

“他以为自己在和一个可爱的女孩谈恋爱，但实际上不是。”

迪克难以置信地看了看颓废而缩成一团的小红鸟：“提姆，你恐同？”

提姆抬起头翻了个白眼：“我有两个出柜的哥哥和一个以后将会出柜的弟弟，养父还在和一个男人约会，你觉得我恐同？”

“那么，你应该想想其实你胸平了一点之外，你完全符合康纳心目中的标准。”迪克微笑着说。

提姆不禁感到一阵恶寒，然而迪克继续温柔地说：“提姆，你想想——芭芭拉、科莉和杰森，这三个人你能找得出什么共同点吗？”

“呃……都特别能打架——能打你？”迪克露出一个“小提姆你真是个恋爱白痴”的表情。

“不是，因为他们都特别贤惠温柔——芭芭拉做家常菜非常好吃，科莉在外星球上也会做各种各样的料理，杰森就不用说了，你知道他做的左宗棠鸡超级好吃……”

不如说你就是在找厨师。提姆在内心默默吐槽了：“这不一样，迪克——杰森他们爱你，而我……”

提姆顿时卡了壳，而迪克笑了起来：“你知道答案了吧，小红鸟？你喜欢康纳。”

 

原本在求证康纳不会是GAY，结果看起来自己是GAY，提姆胆战心惊，想翻开手机里前女友现在的好闺蜜史蒂芬妮的照片来论证自己是个直男，结果没想到壁纸已经被自动设置成了上次约会时康纳吃饭的照片。提姆再回头看了看自己房间内满墙的超级小子壁纸，床旁边的等身抱枕也似乎姿势不太雅观（这就不是提姆的错了，所有的等身抱枕都有这种程度的暗示）。提姆欲哭无泪地最后给卡西和史蒂芬妮发了一条“我很GAY吗？”，结果收到了一条信息由十七国语言编辑成的十七个“是的”，和一条声明拒绝陪提姆玩让康纳吃醋的游戏。

最后提姆点开手机，思前想后他还有另一个身份——红罗宾。他决定破天荒地以红罗宾的身份寻求他的好战友超级小子的帮助，从而打探康纳的真实想法。

——

康纳打开手机的时候发觉一条“来自红罗宾”的消息，还是通过泰坦的私人频道传来的。他差点扒下外套光速飞到泰坦塔，但又不确定任务地点还是先点开了消息。

然而信息只有短短几个字——

“超级小子，你怎么确定你是直的？”

这似乎是一个问句又不是一个问句，首先在它是个问句的基础上，康纳想到他是两个男人基因结合的产物，有一个以后将会出柜的弟弟，父亲之一还在和一个男人约会。康纳觉得自己可能也不是那么直了，但他顶多是个双，因为他非常爱他的女朋友。而在它不是个问句的基础上，康纳还蛮惊讶红罗宾会来和他问这种问题，他很清楚红罗宾的前辈夜翼是个撩妹高手，而且红罗宾一般和他不谈私事——甚至比瑞雯说的私事还少，康纳很高兴红罗宾对他的信任不仅仅在战场上。

“这种事情的确有时候不会那么确定，但你只需要知道你是真的爱这个人，那就可以了。”  
康纳思考再三，把末尾加了一句“真爱无关性别”。

收到信息的提姆咯噔了一下，康纳这种坦然又洞察一切的语气令他震惊，难道康纳已经知道了自己的真实身份吗？谨慎起见，提姆决定又回复了一条，他使用了一种惯用的套路“将自己的事情当作一个朋友的事情”：

“我有一个朋友，男扮女装和一个男孩谈恋爱，我很为他感到不值，我的朋友是不是应该离开这个男孩？”

康纳看了消息大吃一惊，原来真的有人愿意为爱变成女装大佬。而且照提姆的语气，这个男孩应该是个纯直男，如果继续爱着一个直男的确是耽误了自己——  
“是的，这种事情不能再这样进行下去了，对双方都不好啊！”

提姆感觉到眼眶湿润起来，但他放下手机，下定决心要离开康纳——的确是，如果康纳是一个直男，康纳的确不值得在他身上浪费感情。这个小小的决心也让他明白了自己对康纳的心意，但一切已经太晚了……

 

——

克拉克加班回到家看见门口又放了好几个包裹，而他的超级听力又听到康纳躲在自己房间里一声哀叹。看来提姆真的是下决心与康纳分手了，克拉克内心庆幸自己逃脱了与布鲁斯结婚以后可能存在的伦理问题，而且布鲁斯这下总算愿意出来见他了吧。他瞥了一眼康纳还躲在被子里唉声叹气，乔早都不知道和达米安去哪儿疯玩了，于是他第N次默念了一句儿砸爸爸真是对不起你了看在我含辛茹苦地送你去上高中的份上你就原谅我吧，然后拨打了布鲁斯的电话——

“喂——？”布鲁斯还是一如既往不耐烦的声音。

“那个……B，我有日料店的优惠券，我们什么时候有空一起去吃饭呗？”

一阵令人紧张的沉默之后，克拉克发觉布鲁斯并没有挂掉电话，而是一反常态地说：“不行。”

“B，我觉得我们之间已经没有问题了——”克拉克据理力争。

“我没有找你们父子俩算账就是最好的礼物了，”布鲁斯慢悠悠地说，“现在提姆每天都……啧，不说了。”

听着布鲁斯一点让步的机会也没有，有着长时间吸蝠经验的克拉克总算是找到了一点另辟蹊径的窍门——“B，你想想，如果我一不小心把缇娜的真实身份告诉康纳的话……”

“你是在威胁我吗？”布鲁斯的声音依然是波澜不惊，克拉克当然是矢口否认，卖萌装乖。

“好吧，小镇男孩，你成功引起了我的注意。”布鲁斯压低声音似乎咬牙切齿地说着，但克拉克惊讶地发现——他成功了，“明晚七点。但是下次卢瑟用氪石揍你的时候，我肯定会袖手旁观。”

 

克拉克成功的喜悦却也成功吸引了一个人的注意——那就是康纳。康纳简直不敢相信的耳朵：虽然他只听到只言片语，但他也明白克拉克还有他那个男朋友与他和缇娜分手这件事情有关。还有缇娜的真实身份？克拉克向他隐瞒了些什么？

然而在康纳偷偷跟踪克拉克之后，他发现了一个更令人震惊的事情——克拉克的男友是布鲁斯•韦恩！康纳实在不理解克拉克这样一个他心目中如此善良美好的人会和花花公子布鲁斯•韦恩在一起，而且克拉克还是请客的那个！而现在他还确认了布鲁斯偷偷和克拉克交谈，的确提到了康纳——康纳现在明白布鲁斯•韦恩的确与他的分手有关系，甚至还不惜操纵他的爸爸。

 

康纳悲痛欲绝，回家看到兴奋地与小伙伴联机打游戏的乔，真是不忍心把这个扭曲的事实告诉他。他坚信克拉克还是有好的一面的——很可能是受了布鲁斯的蒙骗。

——

布鲁斯早发现身后有个鬼鬼祟祟的小子了，但他不想暴露他的身份。康纳不知道怎么就找上了他，可能从上次跟踪他和克拉克去餐厅之后就发现了什么。布鲁斯很头疼，最大的困难是现在是白天，他不能变身蝙蝠侠对这个半氪星人一顿痛殴。

当然，在拐入一个小巷子之后，他也成功堵住了康纳。他摆出自己最恐怖的表情自然就让康纳泄了一半的气，但这个孩子依然很有勇气地对着他：

“你为什么拆散我和缇娜？”

“我根本不知道那是谁，别再跟着我了，滚开。”布鲁斯摆出冷面孔。

“我都知道，你和我爸联合起来拆散我和缇娜——还有你接近我爸是什么目的？！”康纳义正言辞地说。

布鲁斯怒目圆瞪，他接近克拉克？是个氪星人甩也甩不掉他恨不得一脚踹开。康纳的话一下子让他代替提姆工作而熬夜的怒火全部爆发出来了：“我？你接近我儿子才是什么目的！”

“什么你儿子？”康纳一瞬间摸不着头脑。

“缇娜•德雷克！天哪你真的没看出来他是个男孩吗？他是我儿子提姆•德雷克-韦恩！”

 

康纳几乎是飘着回家的，他不敢相信自己交往了这么久的女朋友其实是个男人——在他比对过提姆的照片之后，他确信缇娜的确是提姆假扮的——而且更可怕的是，康纳看着提姆的西装照片居然也一样觉得可爱又帅气……

缇娜……不对是提姆，身为一个富家公子，居然委下身段男扮女装和他交往。天哪，康纳涨红了脸，回忆着提姆之前在他怀里可爱的表情还有那些害羞的动作。他很难想象他能够做到了这点……他不由得更爱提姆了，无关他的性别。

然而这时候他又开始回想提姆为什么突然要和他分手呢，而这一切，这一切——  
康纳想到了红罗宾的那条信息，没多想就发了一条信息：

“小罗，你认不认识提姆•德雷克-韦恩？”


	4. Chapter 4

提姆的心怦怦直跳——为什么？为什么康纳会突然问他这个——

不会的，红罗宾的大脑把他凌乱的思绪拉回正轨：如果康纳知道了，他不会以“小罗”作为开场白。于是他调整好呼吸，艰难地输入几个字：“知道呀，哥谭首富的养子嘛。我是哥谭人怎么会不知道这个人呢？”

不一会，另一条信息发来了：  
“我是想说……那小罗你认识他吗？我只是随便问问。”

提姆犹豫着该如何回答康纳，依照康纳现在的语气明显已经知道了缇娜•德雷克的真实身份——那康纳想要做些什么呢？蝙蝠侠的教育让他按照最坏的想法思考，那一个男生在知道了爱慕许久的女孩其实是个男人之后，正常情况下就会……

一声短信提示音打断了他疯狂的思绪，红罗宾的思路已经走到了和蝙蝠侠申请三年的太空任务以此来躲避康纳了。然而这条短信让他愣住了——

“心情很好嘛，小罗。”

“为什么这么说？”提姆几乎没意识到自己已经进入了“缇娜”的恋爱模式。

“因为你今天话很多，语气也很可爱LOL！是遇到什么好事情了吗？”

提姆吃了一惊，即使他知道超级小子或许是对待兄弟一样地和他开玩笑，但他的确也是第一次以红罗宾的身份卸下他一如既往冷冰冰的面孔。他立即感觉到了这一切混乱的起因——不是因为康纳，而是他：在长达这么久的默契和信赖之中，他为何一直没有告诉康纳自己的真实身份，一直没有把自己真实的一面展现给他，以至于把对他的爱慕变成了崇拜。如果他能够卸下心房，更早一点从父母离世的阴影中走出来，他或许就能够更坦然地面对自己的感情。

眼泪洒落在手机上——提姆泪眼婆娑地看着荧光屏幕，或许这一切都不算太晚。

 

康纳这几天以来第一次心情这么好，他昨夜和红罗宾聊了一夜——他也是第一次了解到这个以前在他们面前只谈泰坦事务、不谈私事的好友也有如此平易近人的一面：他们都喜欢同一款游戏，喜欢同一个棒球队，在追同一部电视剧。外表看起来他们一个冷静一个莽撞，但他们的兴趣爱好居然如此地相似。甚至——在没有告诉他真实身份的情况下——红罗宾透露他其实在一个大家庭里，有三个兄弟！这点康纳真的是感同身受了，随即他稀里哗啦告诉了他比有三个兄弟更惨的是有一个上班族表姐，这意味着在早晨家里的三个男人不得不敲着门让卡拉快点出来。

他发觉他暂时淡忘了失去提姆的悲伤——这当然也不意味着康纳已经开始新的生活，但他感到开心，因为他的好友愿意在这种关键时刻陪伴在他的身边。而且他有一种感觉：提姆和小罗有一种十分微妙的相似之处。或许如果有朝一日他们真正见面，他们能成为好朋友。

 

——

“疏散好市民，超级小子。”

“收到！小罗！”

看着一早一反常态对着红罗宾笑嘻嘻的超级小子，其他泰坦成员都觉得极其奇怪了：不是说超级小子刚和他的小女朋友分手了吗，怎么现在又围在红罗宾身边荣光满面了？莫非是……事实证明亚马逊女人和闪电家族的脑补天赋极其优越，不到一会儿瑞雯和星火也听说了“超级小子的女朋友和红罗宾八百回合的勾心斗角撕逼大战”，以至于提姆收到了夜翼传来的语气诡异的简讯。

实际上提姆也对一切烦心，他已经确认了康纳的确是知道缇娜就是提姆•德雷克-韦恩，但他不知道该怎么和康纳解释这件事情——其实他更不确定康纳会不会接受他……

 

“小罗，我把那边的机器人都打扫干净了。”

康纳摇摇晃晃地飘到他身边，眨着眼睛真诚地望着他——如果他此刻长出一条狗尾巴，提姆会毫不犹豫地相信它会欢快地摇晃着。

“哦，知道了。”提姆咽了一口口水，他实在是太久没有靠在康纳的肩头了，以至于战斗时刻也会作出这么不切实际的幻想。同时也因为他的冷漠，康纳的狗耳朵也迅速耷拉了下来，可怜巴巴垂头丧气地围着他转了几圈——

冷静！提姆•德雷克！红罗宾的内心在痛苦地煎熬着……他不允许，在没有一个完美的、考虑周全、有着一百分备份计划的情况下和康纳说明一切……他不允许！突然一声尖叫恰到好处地打断了他的幻想：康纳的狗耳朵和尾巴不见了，他再次成为超级小子——一瞬间飞到一处差点坍塌的房屋底下抱着一位女孩出来了。

 

“怎么还有市民？”提姆的表情严肃了起来，“超级小子，你刚才是不是——”

“抱歉，小罗，我的错！”康纳苦着脸大叫，然而他怀中那位娇小可爱的女士笑了起来，任由康纳把自己放下来轻松地说：“别激动，英雄先生们。我很感激这位勇士救了我——所以我应该给一点谢礼？”

“哇——”“啧啧——”在整个少年泰坦吹着口哨的同时，那位金发小巧的女士给予康纳的脸颊甜蜜一吻，这个淳朴的大男孩不禁害羞地低下了头。

只有一个人不太高兴了——

 

当康纳反应过来的时候红罗宾已经怒气冲冲地走到他面前，他咬紧嘴唇捏紧拳头、颤抖着用力扯下自己的多米诺面罩——康纳愣住了，那张面具之下是他最熟悉、最留恋的脸庞——他是缇娜•德雷克，也就是提姆•德雷克-韦恩。

一个吻落在他的嘴角上，紧接着把这混乱、迷醉的思绪变得明朗起来。他嗅到了他迷恋的味道，跟随着曾经那些甜蜜的回忆一起逐渐涌现着：不仅仅是他和女装的提姆一起做最普通恋人的时光，还有他和红罗宾那些并肩作战的时刻——他想起了他死亡的前一刻，他为了这个世界战斗着，为了守护他那些爱着的朋友亲人们。当他闭上眼睛之前，他看见了哭泣着的罗宾。

提姆，他的提姆一直在他身边。他如愿以偿地吻到了他的心上人，即使他在梦里幻想过无数次但也没有真实的感觉更好。他看到了提姆眼角的泪珠和红着的眼眶，他感觉到心疼——从内心深处伸出的疼痛，他就想弥补那件他曾经没办法做的事情——他想擦掉他的泪水，吻在他的眼睛上，告诉他自己真实的感受。

是这么久的时间，他在蝙蝠家族冰山面孔之下退缩，他没能去更进一步——康纳或许早该明白，没有人能够像他的罗宾那样了解他，没有人能够像他的罗宾那样爱他。如果他早知道这点，或许他就能猜到缇娜•德雷克的真实身份。现在，一切终于明了，他只后悔为什么自己不是那个揭露真相的人。

 

提姆结束了这个漫长的吻，氪星人惊人的肺活量让受到良好训练的罗宾也气喘吁吁。在所有人尖叫和欢呼声中，康纳自然而然地搂着提姆：“大家好，这是我男朋……”

一瞬间提姆的眼前一片血色，他最后的记忆停留在康纳倒在地上的场景——然后是尖叫、混乱，“是哈莉——！”“红罗宾，快趴下——”“快点把她的氪石抢过来——”

 

——

康纳睁开眼睛的时候发觉自己躺在纯白的医院里，头上还缠着厚厚的纱布在。这很奇怪，他的记忆告诉他他是个半氪星人，他不应该会受伤……

当他抬起身子，一位少年在他的身边熟睡。康纳不经意地盯着他，目光慢慢地被吸引住了——这个少年长得好看极了，褐色短发，长睫毛薄嘴唇，纤细的胳膊，俯卧在他床边就像一只贪睡的小猫……康纳内心仿佛有一根琴弦，被疾速地撩拨着。

那人仿佛察觉了康纳的动作，挺起背伸个懒腰睁开了双眼。他主动注视着康纳的眼睛，展开一个迷人的微笑：“你醒了。”

康纳语无伦次，最后只好点了点头。

“你这时候倒是呆呆的了，”他的大眼睛笑意流转，长睫毛一煽一煽的，“以前鬼心思倒是挺多的。”

他慢慢凑近康纳的身体，眼眉漾开笑意抬起手抚在康纳的胸口。此刻康纳望着这个大胆又令人害羞的举动，内心一点点燃烧起来。他感觉喉咙干渴，但依然说道：“虽然我想我们一定是很好的朋友，但先生——我真是抱歉，我实在是记不起来你是谁了。”

对方的笑容一下子消失了，眼神变成了恐惧：“康纳？”

“还有，虽然我觉得我第一次见到你，但恕我冒昧——”康纳的手开始微微颤抖，“你可以做我的男朋友并且和我进行以结婚为目的的交往吗？”

 

一阵寂静之后，提姆噗嗤一笑，捏起康纳的脸撅起红嘴唇：“好小子，居然在我面前玩失忆是不是——康•艾尔，你可要做好心理准备……”

“饶了我吧小罗！”康纳笑着再度用他可怜巴巴、真挚的大眼睛盯着提姆。好家伙，这克隆人已经抓到我的死穴了。提姆愤愤不平，心里念叨着我怎么就这么不争气栽在了这个坏家伙手上，怪不得布鲁斯说氪星人都有阴谋诡计……

“不过你答应吗？”康纳顺势把提姆搂在怀里，后者摸不着头脑地睁大眼睛看着他：“答应什么？”

“做我男朋友啊。”“哼，你不是不记得我是谁吗……”“我错了，我的罗宾，我的提姆……”

 

提姆美滋滋地听着男朋友此刻油嘴滑舌地说出一连串甜言蜜语，两人也没羞没躁地一起坐在病床上搂在一起……

半响医院广播传来一声可怕的蝙蝠侠的怒吼——

 

“我不同意——！！！”

提姆搂紧了吓傻了的康纳，看来每对完美的爱情都会遇到家长的阻拦对吧？


End file.
